The invention relates to a transmission arrangement such as for energy and/or signal transmission, optionally for use in a machining center, respectively a turning and/or milling center, wherein the transmission arrangement comprises a clamping unit, a console having a rotary table rotatably supported therein, and first and second transmission means according to the features of claim 1 or 2.
In the machining center, workpieces and tools are moved relative to each other in order to machine a workpiece clamped on the machine table. Connecting a clamping means, including a chuck for clamping a tool or a workpiece to a power supply or a machine control unit via a plug connection is known from the prior art. Apart from plug connections, sliding contacts are also known for rotary chucks which are, however, subject to heavy wear and tear due to their functioning principle. A connection via plugs is only possible when the chuck is at standstill, the degrees of the clamping means' freedom of motion otherwise being strongly limited in rotary operation.